Aching Heart:Fushigi Yugi Genbu Kaiden
by Capri Sun Blob and Retarded Squirrel
Summary: A young girl falls in love for the first time. Can she protect this lvoe as well as her own mother's life?


Retarded Squirrel- out of our own boredom, we came up with this love child.

Yuri sit on her knees, washing her sick mother's shirt. Her long black hair was tied into two buns. Two yellow ribbons held them together. Yuri has always been a good daughter to her parents. After her father died, and her mother got sick, she had to take care of their inn. She seemed over-worked and tired. Although she was miserable, she looked beautiful. She always put her mother first, before her though…

As a young girl, Yuri never thought of her love life, though many young men would go by and have a little chat. Until one day, an older, yet attractive, man set foot with in her village. The man had long brown hair ((sorry if I'm wrong! This is Soren By the way)), and dark eyes that made Yuri melt. She was walking down the street that day with fruits in her arms. Unfortunately, she wore a very long and beautiful dress ((you choose what it looks like)) Yuri stared at the man, wondering why she was. Then, she tripped, twisting her ankle.

"Ow! - Oh no! The fruits probably bruised up now!" she said to herself. Yuri ignored the pain from her ankle and tried to stand up. Suddenly, she felt two strong arms supporting her body. "Are you ok miss?" asked the man. Yuri felt a cold chill crawl down her spine. When she looked to see who it was her heart jumped. "F-fine thank you," she just mumbled, turning pink. "Here let me help you miss," he said. Yuri bowed her head and gathered her things while the man helped.

"Thank you sir. My name is Yuri by the way," she said.

"I'm Soren. I'm very pleased to meet you Yuri. May I ask you something?" Soren asked, still supporting her. "Do you know any inns here?"

"Yes! Mine. I own an inn right over there," Yuri said, her heart beating wildly.

"Well, in that case, why don't you ride with me to your inn? Just tell me where to go," Soren smiled.

Yuri nodded and smiled. Soren helped her up on the horse and went off to Yuri's inn. "Right there," Yuri mumbled, pointing at a building ahead. Soren situated had himself behind her. "Thank you sir," she added. When they arrived, Yuri thanked him again. Soren had to help her get inside, because of her foot.

"Pardon me if I'm slow. I must take care of my mother," Yuri said, trying to hurry inside. "I'll be right with you! Let me attend her first!" she called. Soren smiled and nodded. Soren waited at the front desk where a painting was hung from above. It appeared to be Yuri when she was younger, and much happier, with her parents. 'She looks happier there, than now…' Soren thought.

"I see you found the painting," said the familiar voice. Yuri stood in the doorway that leads to her mother's room. "Yes. It's quite lovely. Who painted it?" he asked. "My father's friend. That's me and my family by the way…" she said slowly, and sadly. "I'm sorry, is there something I said?" he asked, putting a soft, heavy hand on her shoulder. "No, nothing at all sir. It's just that the memory of my father is the very core of my sadness," she said, smiling slightly. Yuri had blushed by now, that Soren was so close to her. "Well sir, shall we get you a room?" she asked, rushing over to the counter. "Ah yes. And please call me Soren," he said, winking. Yuri blushed again and smiled. Yuri signed him in a room and gave him a key. It was easy for Yuri, since there weren't any people staying.

While Soren stayed there, he would sometimes bring a young girl and sometimes a boy. He disappears from time to time, but Yuri didn't mind at first, but she longed for his touch again. From time to time, Yuri would practice karate or her sword skills while Soren ate dinner (she practiced in the garden). She usually wore a sort dress that had slits on the sides. As Yuri practiced, Soren would sometimes look at her and smile. Then, one night while walking back to the inn, Yuri saw two men, one with blond hair and one had brown hair with his arm cut off.

"Excuse me may I help you?" she asked them. "Yes! Me and my friend needs a place to stay and found this inn!" the blond man said. "Oh! Of course! Please come in. I'm Yuri, the inn keeper, chef, and maid," she smiled, leading the men inside. "I am Ziyi. This is Feiyan," said the blond man.

Yuri went to the counter and signed them in and gave them two keys. Soren had been listening outside and ran. Ziyi thanked her and went upstairs with Feiyan. Yuri sighed and went to her room and changed into her practice outfit. Ziyi sat on the window sill of his room, trying to think when he saw Yuri. Feiyan was sleeping in the other room. Yuri moved gracefully and silently. Ziyi smirked at her clothes. When Yuri turned her back to the building, Ziyi jumped down the window and walked up to her. "That was quite a performance Miss Yuri," he said in a low, yet seductive voice. Yuri turned around quickly, beet red and embarrassed. "I must go," Yuri said, running away. Ziyi grabbed her waist and pulled her to him, so her back was against his chest. "Don't be embarrassed Yuri. Listen to me: if you want your precious mother safe, tell me where the wind woman is…" he whispered. "But sir, I… I don't know any wind woman!" Yuri said, struggling from his embrace. Ziyi smirked at this. "Yes struggle more Yuri! The more you do the more I want you. Very wil you are. Why notjoin my army? No?Since you don't want to tell me, say goodbye to your mother," he said, then let go.


End file.
